percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fastest Hero Alive Ch 9
Chapter Nine: Love and War Erika and I had switched places during the drive with me as the driver as she went into the back seat to get some sleep. Every so often I would look into the rear view mirror to see that Erika had once again found her way onto Malcolm's shoulder with a small smile on her face. “Ah, don’t they make the cutest couple. I just love young love,” said a ladie's voice from the seat next to me. Now I know how Malcolm felt when I woke up and smashed my hammer into the window because I almost drove the car off the road but I straightened myself out and checked to make sure I hadn’t woken anyone up before looking into the seat next to me. Sitting next to me was possible the most beautiful girl I think I have ever seen. Some of her features like her hair and eyes changed color but they complemented each other perfectly. “Keep your eyes on the road young man, but I do appreciate the stare. Looking at the road would actually be a good idea right about now.” As I took my eyes off the girl, I felt kind of sad until I saw the car that I was about to hit and shifted into the next lane, thankful that there weren't a lot of cars on the road. “Hello Aphrodite, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” I said in a slightly sarcastic tone. This wasn’t the first time I had met her, Aphrodite was the kind of goddess that would visit her daughters and sons all the time and she would ask demigods for help a lot. In fact, there was a policy at camp that if you ever met her on a mission, watch out for any traps that may have been created by Hephaestus. “Oh you’re so sweet. I have a favor I need taking care of and you and the happy couple in the back are the only demigods in the area right now,” she said with a smile. “They aren’t a couple you know.” “Of course I know, I’m the goddess of love. Just give it time, but back to the matter at hand. I need a favor, Ares and I had a bit of a fight and I left my compact in his jacket pocket. I haven’t been able to look at my reflection in a mirror that can really reflect my true beauty in almost 3 hours. See, look.” She grabbed the rear view mirror and pointed it at herself only to have no reflection at all. It really was as if her beauty couldn’t be seen in something as simple as a mortal mirror. “If you help me I will give you a reward, in fact I’ll give you a down payment right now.” She snapped her fingers and the broken window that we had covered in a plastic bag and tape turned into a two sided mirror that we could see out of. “Alright,” I said. “He isn’t anyplace too far away is he? We are kind of on a time sensitive schedule here.” She looked at me with this big smile that I didn’t want to look away from but knew I had to otherwise I might actually hit someone this time. “Oh, is someone off to save the fair princess from the horrible dragon?” She mused. “A hydra actually. Your reward isn’t fruit from the Underworld is it?” I thought I could at least ask. “Sometimes I wish Ares would travel to the Underworld and battle monsters to impress me instead of just liking the thrill of battle. Plus, I would never go down there; the ash could ruin my dress.” She had this dreamy eyed look while she was talking about it, and I just wanted to get this out of the way as soon as possible. “You never told me where he was. Do you even know which pocket this mirror is in?” I asked with some irritation in my voice. “Sorry, he is in Armarillo about half an hour up the road here. He is participating in a Civil War reenactment. It is one of his favorite wars after all, I think he said he was joining the Confederate side this year…or was it the Union? Anyway, good luck!” and with that she was gone. The sun was starting to rise and the light kind of hurt my eyes after driving at night for so long. I turned off of the exit and parked the car at the site of the event. Malcolm woke up first and his sudden movements caused Erika to wake up too. She once again noticed her position and sat straight up with that blush across her cheeks. Malcolm on the other hand was still rubbing his eyes and didn’t seem to notice. “Why are we at a park and what’s with everyone in the Union uniform? You didn’t drive into a time warp or anything while I was out?” Malcolm sleepily said from the back seat. “Nope, just a little side quest…” and with that I explained the conversation I had had with the goddess of love. Chapter Ten: I Declare War [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page